Mejor tarde que nunca
by Sakura Sayouri
Summary: Libro 2: Sakura Haruno la chica-gótica, tiene el arma más genial para organizar una rebelión adolescente: ella puede leer las mentes de las personas sin siquiera intentarlo. Cuando su madre alcohólica es hospitalizada, un desconocido aparece diciendo que es su padre perdido, quien le promete un futuro mejor. ¿Demasiado bueno para ser cierto? Sus amigos creen que si...
1. Capitulo 1

Capítulo 1

Sakura Haruno, se situó en la ventana de su dormitorio y miro afuera sin ver nada. No es que hubiese mucho que ver—solo otro edificio de ladrillo, aburrido, exactamente como el suyo.

A veces la gente dejaba las ventanas abiertas y Sakura podía ver a la gente moverse en sus apartamentos pero rara vez había algo que valía la pena ver.

Sin ser capaz de verlo, ella sabía que había otra estructura idéntica poco más allá de la opuesta. Los tres edificios juntos formaban Torres junto al lago, las viviendas de bajos ingresos, donde se había mudado con su madre dos años antes, cuando tenía 11 años. Era un bonito lugar, triste, pero estaba en casa, y ella no estaba muy emocionada con la perspectiva de salir de ella.

El cielo gris y la lluvia constante afuera no mejoraban para nada su estado de ánimo.

Ella se apartó de la ventana y fue a su cómoda. Tomo el lápiz negro y agrego otra capa a la que ya tenía en la línea que rodeaba los ojos, y dio un paso atrás para admirar el efecto. Las pestañas con rímel, el pelo corto, en puntas de color rosa, camiseta, pantalones vaqueros de color negro…

Sin embargo, no tenía tatuajes o piercings pero tenía un palo de diamante falso en su fosa nasal derecha, y parecía real. Ella esperaba generar sobresaltos – tal vez incluso shock—a quién se podía cruzar con ella.

En el espejo, detrás de su propio reflejo, podía ver la maleta vacía abierta sobre la cama. Haciendo caso omiso de ella salió de la habitación. El sonido de sus pasos sobre el suelo desnudo hizo eco en el departamento prácticamente vacío. El silencio le puso los pelos de punta. Había pasado un tiempo a solas antes aquí, por supuesto pero siempre sabía que su madre llegaría en poco tiempo.

Esta vez era diferente. Su madre permanecería en el centro de rehabilitación en el hospital durante dos semanas. El hecho de saber esto hizo que Sakura se sintiera aún más sola.

Consideró encender el televisor para alguna compañía, pero luego recordó que todo lo que oiría sería estática y vería la falta de definición de la pantalla. Su madre no había pagado la factura de cable por tres meses, y el servicio había sido cortado hace un tiempo.

En cambio ella fue a la cocina y abrió la puerta del refrigerador, a pesar de que sabía que no había nada comestible. Sacó una botella medio vacía de refresco. No tenía efervescencia en el, pero era mejor que nada, y se sentó en la mesa destartalada de la cocina a beber.

¿Qué estaría haciendo su madre ahora? Se preguntó. ¿Estaría gritando a una enfermera? ¿Exigiría un gin-tonic? Sakura quería ser optimista. Tal vez su madre lo lograría esta vez, pero no podía contar con ella. Su madre ya había intentado dejar de beber antes, pero nunca había pasado más de un día o dos.

Esa misma mañana antes de que ella se fuera escurrió todo que quedaba en una botella y anunció que ese era todo el alcohol, y que no bebería jamás.

Sakura había tratado de leer su mente, para obtener una imagen más precisa de la determinación de su madre esta vez, pero no podía entrar en su mente.

Era divertido cuando Sakura consideraba la facilidad con la que leía la mente de los demás. Joven o viejo, hombre o mujer, inteligente o estúpido – la mayoría de la gente le dejaba ver sus pensamientos más privados. Pero había alguno a los que simplemente no tenía acceso.

Al igual que a su madre.

Solía pensar que su mente estaba demasiado nublada y en mal estado como para ingresar en ella. Entonces pensó que tal vez había otra razón, como la sangre familiar, que le impedía leer la mente de un miembro de la familia. Desafortunadamente, no había miembros de la familia a su alrededor, por lo que no podía poner a prueba esa teoría. Nunca había conocido a su padre, de acuerdo con su madre, se había ido antes de que ella naciera. No tenía hermanos o hermanas, y su madre había dejado a su familia cuando era joven por lo que Sakura no había conocido a ningún abuelo, tía, tío, o primos.

Una cosa que la hacía dudar de su capacidad para leer la mente de su madre era porque su madre era la única conexión familiar. Hace apenas seis meses cuando había sido colocada en la clase especial de "dotados" en Konoha School, se encontró con que no podía leerle la mente a la profesora, una mujer a la que llaman Madame. Lo había intentado varias veces, pero ella la había bloqueado completamente, no había podido entrar en su mente, y ella se había dado por vencida. Tal vez era porque la Madame conocía muy bien todos los dones y era capaz de protegerse de los estudiantes dotados.

Dones…

Era una extraña manera de describir sus habilidades únicas, Sakura pensó. Ella no se sentía con talento.

Una vez que termino su refresco, se levantó y se fue a su habitación. La maleta en la cama le recordó que todavía tenía mucho que hacer. Ella no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Decididamente ella miró hacia otro lado y se concentró en la habitación de la que se despediría, durante las próximas dos semanas, por lo menos.

Le gustaba su habitación, ella había pasado mucho tiempo convirtiéndola en un lugar especial para ella, su propia cueva privada, acogedora, en la que pudiese encerrarse y apagar los sonidos de la fiesta de su madre y sus amigas. Las paredes eran de un color gris barro. Ella hubiera preferido el negro, pero los mendigos no podían elegir la pintura había sido gratis.

Ella había encontrado latas de pintura medio vacías de color blanco y negro en el suelo detrás del contenedor de basura, y los mezcló lo suficiente para cubrir las paredes. El trabajo de sacar a pasear los perros de los vecinos le había dado suficiente dinero para comprar una colcha negra impresa con calaveras blancas y cortinas a juego.

Había dos carteles de películas de vampiros uno de ellos mostraba al vampiro atacando a una mujer, el otro era un primer plano del mismo vampiro con sangre goteando su boca. Justo después de la primer navidad, alguien en su edificio había tirado un conjunto en perfecto estado de las luces centellantes, con solo unas pocas bombillas rotas. Las había acomodado alrededor de la puerta como guirnaldas, y cuando se apagaba la luz en un abrir y cerrar de ojos daba un efecto bien espeluznante.

¿En qué tipo de habitación quería dormir esta noche? ¿En la mazmorra del sótano? ¿En algún lugar de color rosa y blanco, con cortinas de volados y estantes para Barbies? No podía decir qué sería peor. Tantas imágenes la hicieron estremecer.

Su triste fantasía fue interrumpida por un golpe en la puerta principal, y se quejó. Por un momento consideró no acercase a la puerta fingiendo que no había nadie en casa. Con el tiempo el visitante se iría.

Solo que ¿cuál era el punto? Ella sabía que estaba de pie junto a la puerta, ella sabía que la mujer no se rendiría fácilmente. Incluso si se distanciaba, regresaría, posiblemente con un oficial de policía o algún tipo de autoridad. Y ellos romperían la puerta para entrar si tenían que hacerlo.

No era probablemente una ley. A las personas de la edad de Sakura no se les permitía vivir solas, ni siquiera durante dos semanas.

Hubo otra serie de golpes, más insistentes en esta ocasión. A regañadientes, Sakura se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió y vio una mujer vestida con un traje de color canela, tenía su cabello rubio recogido cuidadosamente con un moño. Tenía un maletín en su mano, que completaba su aspecto profesional, y Sakura le ofreció un intento de sonrisa.

"Hola Sakura, ¿estás lista para ir?"

"No", respondió Sakura, sabiendo muy bien lo grosero que sonaba pero con cuidado. "Yo ni siquiera he comenzado a hacer mi equipaje"

La expresión de la mujer no cambio, pero su sonrisa parecía un poco tensa. "Bueno al vez sería mejor ponerse en marcha. No necesitas mucho. Es solo por dos semanas"

"Sí, como sea", murmuro Sakura. Dos semanas en una casa llena de extraños. Que bien podría ser para siempre. Dejó a la trabajadora social y volvió a su dormitorio. Cuando comenzó a lanzar las cosas, sus pensamientos volvieron a los hogares de crianza temporal en los que había dormido antes.

Ella tenía ocho años cuando su madre se rompió la pierna en una caída por ebriedad. Si Sakura hubiera sabido lo que iba a suceder, podría haberla dejado recuperarse en casa en vez de llamar a una ambulancia. Servicios sociales no tardaron en mandar a alguien por ella, mientras que esperaba en la sala de emergencias.

Ella fue llevada a la casa de una mujer que solo tenía a niños por el dinero que el estado le daba para mantenerlos. La mujer no era cruel, no tenía látigos ni nada de eso, pero básicamente ella ignoraba a Sakura y a las otras dos niñas pequeñas que estaban allí. Realmente no era tan malo en comparación con la segunda casa que fue cuando tenía 11 años, cuando su madre fue detenida por conducir ebria.

Ella no fue azotada allí. Ella estaba atrapada en una familia de esas buenas personas que constantemente estaban preguntándole cómo se sentía, y la animaba a expresar sus verdaderas emociones. Se suponía que estaban tratando de ser amables, pero Sakura podía escuchar su pena, y ella hubiese preferido haber sido golpeada.

¿Quién sabía lo que le iba a tocar ahora? Con tristeza, contemplaba los peores escenarios, como los fanáticos religiosos, los vegetarianos. ¿Qué sería peor ir a la iglesia dos veces al día o la privación de Big Macs durante dos semanas? A medida que arrastraba su maleta en la sala de estar, ella decidió tomar un examen rápido a la mente de la trabajadora social, en la remota posibilidad de que ella podría estar pensando en el lugar donde la iba a llevar ahora. Sakura no tenía esperanzas, la pobre mujer probablemente estaba meditando sobre el trabajo de mala muerte que tenía, arrastrando a niños miserables a hogares de adopción.

Pero estaba de suerte, Sakura leyó su destino fuerte, claro y alto. Y cuando se dio cuenta de que ella estaría gastando las próximas dos semanas, su estado de ánimo mejoro considerablemente.

"Espera un segundo", dijo la trabajadora social. Ella corrió a su habitación y cogió el viejo animal de peluche de su cama. Ella no lo había empacado porque tenía miedo que la gente de la casa sustituta, se burlara de ella cuando durmiera con ese oso de peluche. O peor, podría haber algunos niños pequeños en la casa quienes les pusieran sus sucias manos encima. Ahora que ella sabía a dónde iba, podía meterlo en el bolsillo exterior de la maleta, porque estaría a salvo. Y así lo haría.

Fuera del edificio, se metió en el coche, la mujer miro con desconfianza, y Sakura no tenía que leer su mente para saber por qué. Probablemente esperaba que Sakura llorara y se quejara. Su repentina aceptación pasiva de su destino estaba haciendo que la trabajadora social se pusiera nerviosa.

Tal vez pensaba que Sakura planeaba saltar del coche en la primera luz roja y así escaparse. Pero ella se quedó allí hasta que la trabajadora social volviera a una calle familiar y llego a una entrada.

"¿Has estado antes aquí, no?", preguntó la mujer, pero Sakura no se molestó en responder. Ella saltó del coche y saludo a la chica que estaba de pie en la escalinata de la casa.

Hinata Hyuga corrió hacia ella. Sakura dio un paso atrás, pero para su alivio, Hinata se detuvo en seco y no envolvió a Sakura en un abrazo. Evidentemente, ella conocía a Sakura lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no era del tipo huggy.

"¡Sorpresa!" Hinata gritó- ¿No se sorprendió en absoluto, apuesto a que pudo leer la mente de la esa mujer no?

"Por supuesto que sí. Oye, ¿Cómo lo lograron?"

"Mis padres me acaban de informar que necesitas un lugar para quedarte y yo quería que te quedes aquí. Así que llame a los servicios sociales y de hecho arreglamos todo" Ella tomó la maleta de Sakura y se dirigió hacia la casa.

Increíble, Sakura pensaba mientras seguía a su compañera de clases. Hace apenas un mes, a Hinata no se le hubiera ocurrido pedir a sus padres que su amiga se quedara dos semanas. E incluso no hubiera conseguido nada, se hubiera puesto nerviosa y sus padres no la hubieran escuchado. Nadie escuchaba a Hinata Hyuga en aquel entonces.

La mayoría de la gente ni siquiera la veía. Por que cuando Hinata se sentía invisible, en realidad se volvía invisible, desaparecía cada vez que no se hacía cargo de sus emociones. Ese era el "don" de Hinata la habilidad de desaparecer físicamente. Incluso la maestra de su clase, no estaba segura de si Hinata estaba allí o no.

Los padres de Hinata Hyuga la saludaron calurosamente.

"Es tan bueno tenerte con nosotros", dijo el padre de Hinata, y la madre de Hinata le dio un abrazo, que Sakura logró soportar sin inmutarse. Era tan difícil creer que estos padres de acogida eran las mismas personas que habían sido la causa de la miseria de hace tiempo de Hinata. No había sido a propósito—ahora realmente lo sentía, y Sakura podía ver que estaban intentando compensarla por eso.

"Es fantástico estar aquí", respondió Sakura. "Quiero decir, en comparación con el lugar donde yo hubiera terminado"

Y entonces las siete razones de la desesperación frecuente de Hinata llegaron a la habitación. "¡Sakura!"

"¡Hola Sakura!"

"Sakura ¿nos podrías leer un cuento?"

Sakura dio un paso atrás en alarma. Las septillizas estaban cubiertas de manchas.

"¿Alguna vez has tenido sarampión?" Hinata preguntó a Sakura.

"No sé" respondió ella honestamente. Ella no lo recordaba, y si hubiera tenido sarampión cuando era joven, su madre nunca le habría dicho.

Las posibilidades eran tales que si su madre hubiera estado tan fuera de sí, que probablemente no se habría dado cuenta de que Sakura estaba cubierta de manchas, y Sakura se hubiera recuperado por su cuenta.

"Está bien, ya no es contagioso", le aseguro Hinata.

Sakura intentó dar saludos más entusiastas. "Hola Sandi, Randie, Mandie…"

Ella no podía recordar el resto de los nombres. ¿Con que fin? Las niñas se parecían y no había manera de que pudiera acertar a cada niña su nombre.

Aunque la erupción de sarampión parecía estar exactamente en los mismos lugares. Fue el nacimiento de las septillizas, cinco años antes lo que había tenido la atención de los padres de Hinata. No era culpa de las niñas (no realmente) pensó Sakura, pero ella no podía culpar a Hinata por no tener sentimientos hacia ellos del todo fraternal. Tan solo el mes pasado fue cuando Hinata comenzó a relacionarse con las niñas.

"No la molesten ahora", La señora Hyuga las reprendió. "Probablemente ella está cansada"

"Y tenga hambre", agregó Hinata. "Sakura y yo iremos a mi habitación para comer algo"

Sakura sabía donde quedaba el dormitorio de Hinata porque había pasado un par de noches allí antes, hace menos de un mes, pero no estaba segura de si Hinata lo recordaría en realidad. Debido a que Hinata no era la misma la última vez que Sakura había estado allí. Ya que el don de Ino Yamanaka, su compañera, había poseído el cuerpo de Hinata en aquel momento.

Mientras entraban en la habitación y se establecía en una de las dos camas de la habitación de Hinata, Sakura pensó en el don de Ino, y en llamarla. Ella era un ladrón de cuerpos, que sonaba mucho más malo de lo que realmente era.

Por desgracia para Ino, ella no podía convertirse en una estrella de rock o en un astronauta.

Ella podía tener el cuerpo de otra persona solo si sentía lástima por esa persona. Si sentía una gran simpatía por un individuo, podía acabar dentro del cuerpo de una persona miserable.

Hinata había sido sin duda digna de lástima en aquel entonces, y no solo porque ella era invisible. Ella era más lamentable aún cuando era visible.

Ella era flaca (tan poco desarrollada que ni siquiera tenía sostén) su pelo era lacio y fibroso, la ropa era infantil, no le quedaba bien, y ella tenía una postura terrible. Ella estaba nerviosa y era tímida, cada vez ella miraba lo hacía asustada. Cada vez que miraba a los ojos de alguien como Ino Yamanaka, que era una de las chicas más populares en Konoha School, Hinata Hyuga era gravemente patética. Sakura sabía que Ino había sido miserable cuando quedo atascada en el cuerpo de un gran nerd, y dudaba que Hinata hubiera sido feliz de estar poseída por Ino.

Sin embargo curiosamente, habían trabajado para que todo fuera mejor. Así ella lo hubiera querido o no, Ino realmente había ayudado a la chica cuyo cuerpo había arrebatado.

Hinata ciertamente no era más patética. La chica que entro en la sala llevaba una bolsa de papas fritas y una jarra de guacamole, se parecía muy poco a la Hinata pre-Ino. Tenía el pelo brillante y había sido cortado y peinado en lindas capas. Sus ojos brillaban, sus hombros estaban derechos y sus orejas estaban perforadas, celebrando los aros de oro.

Ella todavía era flaca, pero ahora ella lo aprovechaba, llevaba jeans súper delgados y un cinto ajustado arriba.

Pero el cambio de Hinata era mucho más allá que su apariencia. La chica solía ser demasiado tímida para pedirle a alguien la hora, se sentó en la cama que estaba al lado de la de donde estaba sentada Sakura, le ofreció lo que llevaba y se enfrentó de lleno a Sakura.

"Sé que no quieres hablar de lo que ocurrió, así que no voy a preguntar cómo te sientes por el hecho de que tu madre está en rehabilitación. Y le he dicho a mis padre que no trajeran el tema a colación tampoco"

"Bien", dijo Sakura aliviada.

Hinata frunció el ceño. "Esa no es la respuesta que esperaba, Sakura"

"¿Huh?"

"Dímelo" Hinata le ordenó.

Sakura la miró sin comprender.

"¿Recuerdas las palabras mágicas? _Por favor y_…"

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco. "Está bien. Gracias" Hinata asintió en aprobación. "¿Ves? Puedes demostrar agradecimiento". Luego le sonrió a Sakura. "Mira se que estas agradecida. Solo que odias admitirlo, porque tienes miedo de parecer a la pequeña y dulce Annie o algo así"

Tenía razón y Sakura lo sabía. Tenía mucho orgullo, y ella no podía soportar la idea de que alguien sintiera lastima por ella.

Así es que Hinata había cambiado realmente. Todas las viejas heridas se habían creado en su capacidad de entender a otras personas, por saber lo que realmente estaba pasando con ellos. No podía leer la mente, como Sakura, pero era como si pudiera leer los sentimientos.

Eso no es lo que Madame llamaría un "don", pero tenía que admitir que era muy interesante, y también daba un poco de miedo. Hinata estaba llegando a conocer–a pesar de sí misma—a Sakura, de una manera que no había permitido conocerla a una persona antes.

Hinata agarró la bolsa de papas fritas. "¿Qué piensas tu de mi habitación?"

Sakura miró a su alrededor. Ella tenía el vago recuerdo de que la habitación de Hinata estaba decorada infantilmente y suave. Ahora estaba decorada con los colores primarios brillantes, las cortinas eran rojas, la colcha era a cuadros rojos y azules, tenía una mesa de color blanco brillante.

"Bonito", dijo.

"Gracias. Le dije a mis padres que quería una habitación completamente nueva y me dejaron escoger todo a mi"

"¡Wow!"Sakura dijo con admiración. "Los tienes totalmente envueltos en tu dedo meñique"

"Si, después de tantos años de abandono, me lo debían", dijo Hinata. "Oye, ¿has hecho alguna elección para el lunes ya?"

Su boca estaba rellena de guacamole, Sakura podría manejar solo las arrugas de su nariz. Eso no era en respuesta a la comida, el guacamole era delicioso, pero lo hizo en referencia a la tarea.

Madame les había ordenado a los estudiantes que prepararan un breve informe oral que describiera cuando comenzaron a tener conciencia de sus dones. Tragó saliva. "No. ¿Y tú?"

Hinata asintió con la cabeza. "Fue fácil para mí. Cuando las siete Hyuga aparecieron me redujeron a un don nadie"

"¿Un qué?"

"Alguien que no existe"

Ese era otro aspecto de la nueva Hinata. Una vez que ella había empezado a hablar, había revelado algo más sobre sí misma, y que nadie había esperado. Ella era inteligente.

"No es tan simple para mí", dijo Sakura. "No recuerdo cuando empecé a leer mentes. Creo que siempre he sabido lo que la gente está pensando"

"Eso me recuerda, tengo que pedirte un favor" Hinata la miro con impaciencia. "Mientras te vas a quedar por aquí, ¿podrías por favor no leer mi mente?"

Sakura sonrió. "¿Por qué? ¿Tienes un gran secreto que escondes de mi?"

"No, es solo cuestión de privacidad"

Eso es lo que siempre Madame le decía a Sakura—que leer la mente era algo como escuchar conversaciones privadas, o como leer el diario de alguien-.

"¿Así que prometes que no vas a leer mi mente?"

"No sé si pueda prometerlo" dijo Sakura. "A veces no puedo evitarlo. Solo pasa. Tú no puedes controlar tu don, ¿verdad?"

Hinata suspiró. "No desde que Ino estuvo en mi cuerpo es más difícil y más difícil desaparecer. Sin embargo he estado practicando, y yo he empezado a desaparecer un poco. ¿Has estado practicando?"

"Yo no necesito practicar. Como he dicho es algo natural"

"Quiero decir practicar a no leer mentes. Eso es lo que Madame dice sobre el control de nuestros dones, saber cuándo usarlos y cuando no".

Sakura se encogió de hombros. "Todo lo que podrías tratar es bloquearme creo que eso es lo que Madame hace para que no pueda leer sus pensamientos. O espera un minuto… tengo una idea mejor. No puedo leer la mente de mi propia madre, así que tal vez si pienso en ti como una hermana, no voy a ser capaz de leer la tuya tampoco."

"¿Podrías hacer eso?" Hinata le preguntó. "¿Pensar en mi como una hermana?"

Sakura se movió incomoda. "No sé", respondió ella con sinceridad. Al no ser una persona muy orientada a la familia, era difícil imaginar el tipo de sentimientos que las hermanas podrían tener una por la otra. Por otra parte si ella tuviese que elegir una hermana supongo que Hinata estaría bien. "Si, está bien", ella cedió. "Voy a ser tu hermana"

La puerta de la habitación de Hinata estaba a punto de estallar, se abrió y las siete Hyuga entraron en la habitación. "¿Podemos jugar ahora?" "¿Vas a leer para nosotros?" "¿Puedo traer algunas fichas?"

Estaban por todas partes. Hinata le ofreció una sonrisa a medias. "No es que yo necesite otra"

* * *

El segundo libro de esta Saga llamada Gifted, Marilyn Kaye es la autora.

Gracias por los favoritos del Libro 1: Ojos que no ven corazón que no siente.

Dark side of everyone y Karina Bancrofti gracias por sus reviews del libro 1!

Actualizo mañana!

Nos leemos!


	2. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2

Ino Yamanaka adoptó una pose delante del espejo de vestidor. "¿qué piensan?" personalmente, a ella realmente no le importaba si Karin o Tayuya o Nina no aprobaban el vestido que ella se probaba - ella pensaba que se veía ardiente. Pero se supone que uno les pide a sus amigos sus opiniones, así que lo hizo.

"¡Tan lindo!" Karin exclamó, y Tayuya asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza estando de acuerdo. Pero Nina no fue tan entusiasta.

"No lo sé… el vestido está bien, ¿pero no está demasiado apretado en tus caderas?"

"Es como se supone que es," Ino le informó. "Abrazando la figura". Ella lo recalcó guiñando el ojo.

En días pasados (como, un mes atrás) una mirada como esa habría reducido a Nina a una masa temblorosa de disculpas. Pero últimamente, Nina no había sido muy fácil de intimidar. Era casi como si ella desafiara la autoridad de Ino como la Abeja Reina del octavo grado en Konoha School. Y esta no era la primera vez.

Ino advirtió que Karin y Tayuya intercambiaban miradas cautelosas. Ella supo que necesitaba reafirmarse inmediatamente y recordarles quien estaba a cargo aquí. Ella realizó una vuelta pequeña delante del espejo y asintió con la cabeza satisfactoriamente.

"Es fabuloso. Es perfecto para mí, lo compraré," indicó firmemente.

Mientras ella hacía la compra, echó un vistazo hacia donde las chicas la esperaban por la puerta de la boutique. Ella no podía oír lo qué Nina les decía a las demás, pero la expresión inquieta de Tayuya y las rápidas miradas de Karin en su dirección la preocuparon. Mientras entregaba la tarjeta de crédito de su madre, por millonésima vez hizo un voto silencioso que el cambio reciente en su vida no cambiaría su posición social.

Abandonando la boutique, las chicas caminaron por el centro comercial y descendieron por una escalera eléctrica hacia el patio de comidas, donde ocho tipos diferentes de mostradores de comidas rápidas ofrecieron almuerzo.

"Vayamos por pizza," dijo Nina.

Karin y Tayuya miraron a Ino. Ino se tomó su tiempo, dejando que su mirada se balanceara por el puesto de fideos chinos hacia el Burger King y más allá. "voy a la barra de ensaladas" anunció.

No hubo ninguna razón por la que cada una pudiese conseguir la comida que querían, ya que todos los clientes tenían que llevar sus bandejas de comida desde los mostradores a las mesas en medio del patio. Pero era la tradición del grupo comprar el mismo tipo de almuerzo así como comerlos juntos, y Ino estaba agradecida de ver a Karin y Tayuya siguiéndola hacia la barra de ensaladas. Algunos instantes más tarde, Nina se les unió, también. Ino mentalmente acumuló otro punto para sí misma.

Pero Nina no se había dado por vencida. Tan pronto como se sentaron a una mesa con sus ensaladas, ella le hizo la pregunta que Ino había estado esperando - y temiendo.

"¿Cómo es tu nueva clase?"Ella preguntó. "¿Cómo la llaman… dotados?"

Ino masticó lentamente un bastón de zanahoria. Tarde o temprano, sin embargo, tendría que tragarla y contestar. "Estupendo". Ella supo que esa no sería una respuesta suficiente para Nina, y estuvo en lo correcto.

"¿Por qué los llaman dotados?" Nina quiso saber. "Digo, sin intención de ofender, Ino, pero tú no eres una genio".

"En verdad, no tengo la mínima idea del por qué la gente la llama así," Ino contestó casualmente. "Los estudiantes no son geniales, brillantes, dotados o algo".

Nina continuó. "Pero tú debes ser especial de alguna manera para que te hayan escogido para la clase. Como educación especial".

Ino se tensó. Educación especial era el término usado para las clases a la que iban los niños que no eran capaces de hacer el mismo trabajo como sus compañeros de clase. "No, no es nada como eso".

"Pero ustedes están juntos como un grupo, así es que debes tener algo en común. Veamos… ¿Matsuri Sanders no está en esa clase?"

Tayuya se quedó sin aliento. "Matsuri Sanders, ¿la cadete espacial? ¿La Reina de la Utopía?"

Karin rió nerviosamente. "Ella está en mi clase de biología, y siempre está divagando. Cada vez que el maestro la llama, ella prácticamente salta fuera de su asiento. Es como ella estuviera en otro planeta".

Ino casi sonrió. ¡Si sólo ellas supiesen! Cuando Matsuri se veía como si estuviera en las nubes, ella en realidad tenía visiones del futuro.

Los ojos de Nina brillaron intensamente. "¿entonces, qué tienes en común con Matsuri Sanders, Ino?"

"Nada," Ino contestó bruscamente.

"¿Quién más está en la clase?" Nina continuó. "No me lo digas, ¿ese sucio niño en la silla de ruedas… cual es su nombre?"

Karin le respondió. "Kiba Inuzuka. ¿Él es tan malo como se ve, Ino?"

"¿Qué sé yo? Nunca jamás he hablado con él". Pero todas le miraban ahora con curiosidad, por lo que tuvo que sacar algo de entre manos para explicar al grupo. "Miren, hasta donde yo sé, simplemente somos un manojo de estudiantes que fueron escogidos al azar, como de un sombrero. Creo que están haciendo un estudio o una encuesta, o algo así".

"¿Quién?" preguntó Nina.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Quién hace esta encuesta?"

Ino gimió. "¡No lo sé! el Sr. Jackson, tal vez".

"¿El jefe?"

"O la junta de educación, o algo así. Por el amor de Dios, ¿a quién le importa?" Era definitivamente hora de cambiar el tema. "Oye, ¿vieron American Idol anoche? No puedo creer que Josué fue eliminado, él era mi favorito".

Naturalmente, Nina mordió el anzuelo con otra oportunidad para estar en desacuerdo con Ino. "Él no era un cantante muy bueno".

"Pero él era tan lindo," añadió Karin. "me encantan los chicos de cabello rubio con rastas".

Ino dio un silencioso suspiro de alivio cuando el programa de televisión se convirtió en el tema de discusión. Ella realmente no podía culpar a sus amigas por ser curiosas. Después de todo, no tenía sentido. Ino Yamanaka era estupenda. La clase de dotados era misteriosa. Lo misterioso no era estupendo. Ino Yamanaka estaba en la clase de dotados. Por consiguiente, Ino Yamanaka no era estupenda. Lo que acaba de servir para demostrar porque algunas veces la lógica no tiene ningún sentido. ¿Ino Yamanaka no era cool? Era una conclusión completamente inconcebible.

No había nada en la tierra que la hiciese revelar la verdad sobre la clase de dotados, realmente era muy vergonzoso. Muy pocas personas sabían el por qué existía la clase, y los miembros de la clase esperaban mantenerla de ese modo. ¿Quién querría que todos sepan que uno es un fenómeno?

La misma Ino aún no podía creer que ella hubiera estado clasificada como una. Bien, ella siempre había sabido que era un poco diferente. Había estado teniendo experiencias extrañas desde que tuvo cinco años de edad, cuándo vio a una mujer andrajosa mendigando en una esquina. Se sintió tan triste por ella que en cierta forma su mente asumió el control de la mujer y ella sintió realmente su sufrimiento. Ocurrió otras veces, también. Cada vez que ella experimentaba mucha compasión por otra persona, ella se convertía en esa persona. Era muy molesto.

No era tan malo, ser una usurpadora de cuerpos, si ella pudiese escoger los cuerpos que querría intercambiar. Desafortunadamente, ella no podría chasquear los dedos y convertirse en Miss Teen America. Ella debía sentir compasión primero. Y no era como si ella pudiera sentir lástima por alguien como mengana, quien ganó la medalla de oro por patinaje artístico en la última olimpíada. En lugar de eso, Ino se convirtió en una chica que se lastimó en un accidente, una ama de casa maltratada, un niño que era molestado por matones. O en Hinata Hyuga. Sí, todo era bastante extraño, pero no creía que ella perteneciera a esa clase de bichos raros. Ella no había intercambiado cuerpos desde Hinata, y mientras pudiese abstenerse de sentir lástima por alguien, nunca tendría otra experiencia como esa nuevamente. Si sólo pudiese convencer a la Madame de eso y conseguir liberarse del mundo de los chiflados…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el chillido suave de Tayuya. "¡oh mi dios! No des la vuelta… es Sasuke Uchiha".

Naturalmente, Karin ignoró el aviso de Tayuya y se giró. "Él es ardiente," ella comentó.

Nadie iba a discutir eso, ni siquiera Nina. Cuando un chico es alto y de hombros amplios, cuando tiene el cabello negro y sedoso, con unos ojos negros y profundos, un lindo hoyuelo, y un maxilar cuadrado, era sumamente deseable. Él había sido una estrella del equipo de fútbol Konoha hasta que tuvo algún tipo de accidente hace un par de meses, pero aún se parecía a un atleta—y eso es lo que importaba.

Ino le observó con interés. Él no había notado a las chicas pero si continuaba caminando en la misma dirección pasaría por su mesa. Oh sí, Sasuke Uchiha estaba muy caliente y era apetecido por cada chica en Konoha School. Y Sasuke Uchiha también estaba en la clase de dotados, junto con Matsuri Sanders, Kiba Inuzuka e Ino Yamanaka.

Mientras él se acercaba cada vez más, las chicas automáticamente apartaron la mirada de él y se miraron la una a la otra. Cuando él estaba prácticamente a su lado, Nina dijo en voz alta. "¿Alguien quiere mi tomate?"

La voz llamó su atención, pero él no miró a Nina. "Hola, Ino".

"Hola, Sasuke," ella contestó.

Él siguió adelante, y ella se deleitó en el brillo de admiración de sus amigas. "Pienso que le gustas" Karin exclamó excitadamente.

Nina puso sus ojos en blanco. "¿Porque él le dijo hola?"

"Él no me habló" dijo Tayuya tristemente.

"Él vino a mi fiesta en la piscina la primavera pasada, y él aun no recuerda mi nombre," añadió Karin. "Bueno, lo veo todos los días," Ino explicó. "Él está en la clase de dotados conmigo".

Ella estuvo complacida de ver a Nina quedarse con la abierta. "¡estás bromeando!"

Ino sonrió. "Tomaré tu tomate".

Fue mientras le echaba sal al tomate que ella notó a otros dos dotados compañeros de clase atravesando el patio de comida. Esta vez, sin embargo, ella quiso zambullirse bajo la mesa para evitar que la notaran. Saludar a Hinata Hyuga y a Sakura Haruno no impresionaría a sus amigas.

Afortunadamente, las dos chicas giraron en otra dirección, e Ino pudo suspirar de alivio. Bien tal vez ella era una esnob y superficial, ¿pero qué opción tenía? Ahora, más que nunca, tenía una imagen que mantener.

* * *

Y ese fue el capi de hoy sus reviews me hacen feliz y una chica con reviews actualiza a diario! Jajaja bueno haré todo lo posible para actualizar todos los días.

Karina Bancrofti: lo que le pasó a Hinata cuando fue poseída fue como una supresión de su alma, Sakura no era capaz de leer su mente porque simplemente ella no estaba allí, Hinata no recuerda lo que pasó a mi entender, pero sabe lo que pasó y siente el cambio que realizó Ino en su vida por el trato que le dan las personas. En cuanto a la relación de Ino con ellas solo te queda seguir el fic, un poco esta en este capi y en el próximo.

dark side of everyone: Son 5 libros y cada libro lo relata y trata de un personaje diferente, este mayoritariamente es sobre Sakura y el anterior es sobre Ino. ^^

Guest: Hola! Si tranqui que me llegan tus reviews, lo que pasa es que me piden que los apruebe antes de que aparezcan, es una medida para evitar trollers. Te aconsejo firmar tus reviews para darme cuenta cuales son tuyos y cuales de otros Guests.

A todos: Nos leemos mañana y gracias por su apoyo!

Pd.: Pregunta: ¿Les gustaría dos o tres capítulos como regalo de año nuevo?


	3. Capitulo 3

Capítulo 3

El lunes después del almuerzo, Ino se quedó sola en el baño, cepillándose el pelo y aplicándose capa tras capa de brillo labial hasta que sus labios estuvieron insoportablemente pegajosos. Luego utilizó un pañuelo para limpiar la suciedad antes de comenzar todo de nuevo. Ella estaba matando el tiempo, algo que hacía cada día en la escuela después del almuerzo. Ella hubiera preferido pasar el rato en la cafetería, pero todos los estudiantes se prepararon para irse cuando sonó la campana, para permitirle a los chicos que tenían el período siguiente, encontrar un asiento. Así que ella tuvo que pasar los ocho minutos antes de la próxima clase en el baño.

No era sólo porque se resistía a ir a su próxima clase. Quería estirar su salida del baño para así poder entrar en la habitación 209 en el mismo momento en el que la campana estuviera sonando. No quería llegar tarde – lo que significaría deméritos y, finalmente, quedarse después de la escuela en la detención. Pero si ella llegaba antes de la campana, estaría disponible para conversar con sus compañeros de clase, y eso era un pensamiento intolerable.

En otras clases, ella disfrutaba de la pre-campana socializando mientras esperaba. Pero ella no tenía ningún deseo de comunicarse con cualquiera de sus compañeros de clase de dotados. En realidad, eso no era del todo cierto – a ella no le hubiera importado hablar con Sasuke Uchiha, pero él siempre llegaba en el último minuto, también. Probablemente él estaba tan humillado como ella.

Hoy, su sincronización estuvo ligeramente desviada. Cuando entró en el salón de clases, ella miró el reloj y tomó nota con consternación de que todavía había no más de medio minuto antes de la campana, el tiempo justo para que Hinata Hyuga se acercara a ella y tratara de iniciar una conversación.

"Simplemente pensé que te gustaría saber, las chicas se siente mucho mejor ahora." Ino miró sin comprender. "¿Huh?"

"Las Siete Hyuga. Mis hermanas". Hinata sonrió. "Tal vez debería decir nuestras hermanas. Recuerda, te dije la semana pasada que tenían sarampión."

"Oh sí, claro", dijo Ino mientras pensaba por favor, campana, suena ahora.

"Ellas sólo tienen un par de puntos cada una," Hinata continuó.

"Eso está bien," Ino masculló, negándose encontrarse con los ojos de Hinata. Finalmente, sonó la campana, y nadie pudo hablar.

Ino nunca se lo admitiría a Hinata, o a cualquier otra persona, para el caso, pero ella tenía en realidad una especie de interés en el bienestar de las septillizas.

Cuando ella había vivido dentro del cuerpo de Hinata, había casi disfrutado todo el tiempo que pasó con las lindas niñas. Pero eso fue entonces y esto es ahora, y por lo que Ino se refería, todas las conexiones se rompieron cuando volvió de nuevo a ser ella misma otra vez.

¿Hinata nunca se daría por vencida? se preguntó. Sólo porque Ino había habitado su cuerpo por un tiempo, Hinata parecía pensar que ella e Ino debían tener algún tipo de vínculo especial. Desde que la chica había recuperado su cuerpo, había estado actuando como si fueran amigas ¡como si lo fueran!

Es cierto, Hinata no era ni de lejos tan friki como solía ser antes de que Ino tan amablemente la hiciera de nuevo. Pero ciertamente no estaba en la liga de Ino, y con su propio status en la línea, Ino no podía permitirse el lujo de ser vista amigablemente con Hinata Hyuga.

Fue lo mismo con Sakura Haruno. Cuando había sido Hinata, Ino se había visto obligada a hacerse amiga de Sakura. Y bueno, tal vez eso la hizo encontrar a la chica rebelde un poco poquito interesante. Pero Sakura no estaba más arriba en la cadena de popularidad que Hinata, ninguna de ellas era ni remotamente cool, e Ino no estaba en condiciones de ser caritativa.

Madame se había levantado de la mesa y llamaba la atención. La mujer menuda, de cabello oscuro miró a la clase como un pastor que supervisaba a un rebaño amable pero vigilante. "El viernes les pedí que trataran de recordar el momento en que comenzaron a percatarse de su don," dijo. "¿Alguien quiere ser voluntario para ser el primero?"

¿Por qué se molesta en preguntar eso? Ino se preguntó. Esa era una forma en la que esta clase no era diferente de cualquier otra clase, nadie jamás se ofrecía.

Madame suspiró. "Todos tienen que informarlo, tarde o temprano."

Pero todo el mundo prefería no empezar, y Madame se dio por vencida. "Kiba, puedes ir en primer lugar. ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que tenías un don?"

Todos los ojos se volvieron aprensivamente al chico en la silla de ruedas. Cuando a Kiba se le pedía algo que no quería hacer, podía disgustarse. Y cuando Kiba estaba molesto, podía crear un tornado en el aula. No sólo haría un lío, sino que existía la posibilidad de que enviara un lápiz recién afilado al ojo de alguien. No había ocurrido aún, pero todo el mundo sabía que podía pasar.

Pero Madame había estado trabajando con Kiba en el control de su temperamento, y parecía haber tenido algún efecto. Kiba no parecía muy contento, pero por lo menos el reloj no se cayó de la pared, las bombillas no explotaron, y de hecho intentó responder a la pregunta.

"No estoy exactamente seguro. Creo que siempre pude hacer mover las cosas. Mi madre dice que cuando era un bebé y yo tenía hambre, podía hacer que el biberón viniera a mí en mi cuna."

"¿Pero cuándo fue la primera vez que recuerdas haber usado tu don?" Madame le preguntó.

Kiba entró en una larga historia, un enmarañado cuento, algo de arruinar el juego de béisbol de su hermano mayor enviando cada pelota que él golpeaba directamente en el guante del lanzador. Aburrida, Ino se preguntó por enésima vez por qué Madame les hacía hablar mucho acerca de sus dones estúpidos. ¿Cuál era el punto?

La maestra siempre estaba diciendo que si ellos hablaban de sus dones, los llegarían a entender, y a controlar. Tal vez algunos de los chicos necesitara hablar de ello, pero Ino sabía perfectamente bien cómo controlar su don el cual no lo consideraba un don en lo absoluto, sino que era algo más parecido a un mal hábito. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era evitar preocuparse por nadie más que ella y nunca correría el riesgo de arrebatar el cuerpo de nadie. En lugar de sentir lástima por la gente, ella se burlaba de ellos. De vez en cuando, a ella le golpeaba una punzada de culpabilidad cuando se burlaba de un compañero de clase. Pero cada vez que ocurría, todo lo que tenía que hacer era recordar el horror de despertar como Hinata Hyuga y los comentarios se desvanecían con bastante facilidad.

Kiba había finalmente terminado su historia, y Madame pidió que continuara a Ten Ten. Dado el muy especial don de Sarah y el hecho de que ella nunca lo demostraba, Ino estaba en realidad curiosa de escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Con su cara bonita en forma de corazón y con su corto pelo negro rizado, Ten Ten se veía tan dulce que era difícil creer que ella tenía el don más peligroso de todos.

Era tan buena estudiante que incluso había preparado notas para su informe, y los consultó ahora antes de empezar a hablar.

"Yo tenía seis años, y mis padres estaban peleando un montón. No eran violentos o algo por el estilo simplemente discutían pero eran fuertes. Una noche seguían y seguían y seguían, y no dejaba de pensar, Paren, paren, paren... Y lo hicieron. "

Madame levantó las cejas. "¿No es posible que haya sido una coincidencia?"

Sarah miró avergonzada. "Tal vez... excepto que sólo tenerlos tranquilos no era suficiente para mí. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que podía hacer, les hice abrazarnos unos a otros. Luego envié a mi madre a la cocina a hacer palomitas de maíz, e hice que mi padre encendiera el televisor, e hice que todos nosotros nos acurrucáramos juntos en el sofá para ver El mago de Oz."

Kiba tomó la palabra. "¡Wow! Eres muy afortunada. Yo solamente puedo mover cosas. Puedes hacer que la gente haga lo que quieras que hagan."

Ino no creyó que Sarah se viera como si se sintiera afortunada. Madame debió de haber estado pensando la misma cosa, porque ella miró a Ten Ten con una expresión que fue excepcionalmente simpática.

"¿Estabas contenta con eso?" Madame le preguntó en voz baja.

"En un primer momento... y luego me asusté. Porque cuando me di cuenta de lo que podía hacer..." Ella se estremeció y miró suplicante a la maestra. "¿Tengo que seguir hablando de esto?" "No, eso será suficiente," dijo Madame. "Por ahora. Matsuri, ¿cuándo fue la primera vez que te diste cuenta de que podías ver el futuro?"

Emily no parecía como si particularmente quisiera hablar tampoco. Ella se quitó las gafas, las limpió con un paño, y se los puso de nuevo. Entonces ella comenzó a torcer un mechón de su largo, lacio pelo marrón mientras murmuraba algo.

"Habla, Matsuri" dijo la maestra.

La voz de la muchacha era sólo ligeramente más fuerte. "Hablé sobre esto en clase antes."

"Dínoslo otra vez", dijo Madame. Su voz era amable, pero firme. Ino no podía creer que iba a obligar a la pobre de Matsuri a contar esa historia triste de nuevo. Incluso ella tenía que admitir que era bastante deprimente. ¿Madame realmente creía que eso haría que Matsuri se sintiera mejor acerca de su don?

Emily hizo lo que le dijo. "Yo era muy pequeña, sólo cinco. Fue en la mañana, y mi padre estaba a punto de salir para el trabajo. Recuerdo que llevaba un traje y un maletín. Tuve una visión que él iba a ser golpeado por un coche justo en frente de nuestra casa, y yo no le dije. Y él fue golpeado por un coche en marcha y fue asesinado."

Ino podía ver las lágrimas que se formaban detrás de los gruesos anteojos de Matsuri. A pesar de sí misma, sintió lástima por la niña, y ella se puso nerviosa. Tenía que hacer o decir algo de inmediato o ella podría encontrarse dentro del cuerpo de esa chica.

"No debes sentirte mal," declaró rápidamente. "Quiero decir, no es como si fuera tu culpa."

"Me siento culpable de que no haberle dicho acerca de la visión," dijo Emily.

Ino hizo un gesto con la mano en el aire como si dejara esa idea a un lado. "Supéralo. Como tú misma dijiste, era la primera vez que tenías una visión. No podrías haber sabido que estabas viendo el futuro."

Matsuri susurró algo.

"Habla, Matsuri" dijo Madame de nuevo. "¿Qué pasa si... ¿y si no era la primera vez?"

Madame parecía interesada. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"No dejo de pensar... tal vez tenía visiones antes de eso. Como recuerdo un día, mi madre dijo que iba a hornear un pastel, y en mi mente vi un pastel quemado, y se olvidó de sacarlo del horno, y se quemó. Y otra vez, pude ver a la gente que estaría viviendo en la casa de al lado, incluso antes de su venta..." Su voz temblaba ahora. "¿Qué pasa si le hubiese dicho a mi padre lo que pude ver en su futuro? ¡Pude haberle salvado la vida!"

Sakura habló. "Emily, ¡tenías cinco años de edad! No entendías lo que estaba pasando dentro de tu cabeza."

"No puedes sentirte culpable por ello," declaró Hinata. "Incluso si le hubieras dicho a tu padre que estaba a punto de ser atropellado por un coche, ¿qué te hace pensar que él te hubiese creído? ¿Quién escucha a los niños pequeños que predicen?"

"Tienen razón, Matsuri" dijo Madame. "No eres responsable de la muerte de tu padre."

"Yo sólo quisiera saber lo que piensa," dijo Matsuri. De repente, ella contuvo el aliento bruscamente, se inclinó hacia delante y golpeó el hombro del muchacho sentado frente a ella.

"Sasuke, tú hablas con los muertos, ¿no? ¿Podrías tal vez tratar de encontrar a mi padre y preguntarle si él está enojado conmigo? ¿Y decirle que siento no haberle advertido?"

La frente de Sasuke se surcó mientras se daba la vuelta y se enfrentaba a ella. "Yo no hablo con los muertos, Matsuri. ¡Los muertos hablan conmigo!"

"¿No les respondes? Quiero decir, ¿no has tenido alguna vez una conversación con uno de ellos?"

"¿Estás loca?" Sasuke exclamó. "No quiero animarlos, ¡Quiero que se detengan!"

Ino escuchó con interés este intercambio. Estaba claro para ella que a Sasuke no le gustaba tener un don más de lo que ella lo hacía.

"Pero si pudieras"

"¡Matsuri!" Madame la interrumpió. "Esto es inapropiado. Como bien sabes, hay gente ahí fuera que nos quiere explotar si saben acerca de nuestros dones. Nosotros no nos explotamos los unos a los otros. Sasuke, ¿puedes decirnos sobre la primera vez que una persona muerta habló contigo? "

Sasuke se retorció en su asiento. "Realmente no me acuerdo."

Kiba lo miró con incredulidad. "Oh, dame un respiro. ¿No recuerdas la primera vez que escuchaste a una persona muerta hablar contigo?"

Sasuke no lo miró mientras respondía. "No. Um, supongo tal vez que han estado hablando conmigo desde que nací, así que nunca me di cuenta. "

El pequeño Naruto Uzumaki se volvió a Sasuke. "¿Qué se siente, al oír a los muertos? ¿Es como tener fantasmas dentro de tu cabeza?" Su expresión era terrible, como si él tuviese miedo de que los fantasmas de pronto pudiesen salir de la cabeza de Sasuke y empezaran a inquietarlo a él.

"No es divertido," dijo Sasuke secamente.

"¿Hay alguna persona muerta hablando contigo ahora mismo, Sasuke?" Hinata le preguntó.

Él se estremeció. "Por Dios, lo haces sonar como si yo fuera un loco, oyendo voces. No. Tal vez. No lo sé, no escucho."

Ino era escéptica, y sabía que Madame no le creía tampoco. Personalmente, no le importaba de una manera u otra. Ella estaba demasiado ocupada contemplando a Sasuke desde otro ángulo. Como un novio.

¿Por qué no? Era guapo, era cool, y sus amigas se quedarían impresionadas si se enganchara con él. Incluso Nina tendría que mostrar su respeto. Estar con alguien como Sasuke Uchiha definitivamente la volvería a colocar en la parte superior. Y no es como si fuera a sufrir en el proceso de crear una relación con él.

"¿Ino? ¿Cuándo recuerdas haber experimentado en primer lugar tu don?"

Ino comenzó a contar su historia sobre la mendiga que vio cuando ella tenía cinco años. Mientras hablaba, ella no dejaba de mirar a Sasuke. Tal vez estuviese impresionado con el hecho de que ella podía sentir lástima por la gente. Pero ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención. Ella no contó la parte de cómo había sido Hinata Hyuga no podía soportar la idea de Sasuke imaginándose a la vieja Hinata en su mente y conectándola con la imagen de Ino. Incluso la nueva y mejorada Hinata no estaba en sus estándares.

Entonces la mano de Hinata subió, y el estómago de Ino cayó. Afortunadamente, era casi la hora de la campana.

"Vamos a oír de ti mañana, Hinata," dijo Madame. "Y de Sakura y Naruto."

"¿Qué pasa con Carter?" Kiba quería saber.

Naruto se echó a reír, y Madame le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Entonces ella miró al chico a quien nadie conocía. "Carter, ¿me entregarías un informe sobre tu don mañana?" preguntó ella.

No hubo respuesta a su pregunta, y como los otros, Ino no se sorprendió. No podía estar segura de que tuviese un don. Durante el tiempo que había estado en Konoha, él no había hablado. Nadie sabía su verdadero nombre. Un maestro le había encontrado vagando en la calle Carter. No sólo mudo, también parecía ser un amnésico. Él era un misterio total y completo, lo que significaba que era muy raro, e Ino sabía por qué había sido puesto en esta clase. Con los otros bichos raros.

¿Quién, en un millón de años, creería alguna vez que Ino Yamanaka pudo tener algo en común con alguien como Carter Street? Era realmente enfermizo. Tenía que salir de aquí. Y ciertamente no estaría de más tener un compañero para ayudarla a planear como hacer su salida.

Su asiento estaba más cerca de la puerta que del asiento de Sasuke, de modo que cuando sonó el timbre, ella salió corriendo y luego esperó por él. Tan pronto como él salió, ella empezó a caminar junto a él y habló informalmente.

"Puedo realmente entenderte, Sasuke."

"Huh?"

"Con lo que dijiste en la clase de hoy. Realmente lo entiendo."

Él la miró con perplejidad. "¿Los muertos hablan contigo también?"

"No Quiero decir, yo tampoco quiero mi don." "Sí, bueno... "Apartó la mirada, y ella comprendió. El pasillo congestionado lleno de gente no era lugar para una discusión sobre algo tan personal.

"Estaba pensando, tal vez podríamos hablar de ello en algún momento," aventuró.

Había una considerable falta de entusiasmo en su expresión. "¿No es eso lo que hacemos todos los días en clase?"

"Claro, pero estaba pensando, sólo tú y yo...". Su voz se desvaneció mientras fruncía el ceño. Ni siquiera estaba segura de si él la había escuchado.

"Me tengo que ir," dijo bruscamente. Y él se metió al baño de los chicos.

Ella supuso que él realmente debía haber necesitado ir al baño. Porque ¿por qué no iba a querer juntarse con ella? Era bonita, era popular la mayoría de los chicos habrían estado complacidos en encontrar que ella coqueteaba con ellos. Y Sasuke la había besado en realidad una vez, en la fiesta de piscina de Karin en la primavera anterior. Por supuesto, no había querido decir nada. Algunos otros chicos en la fiesta lo habrían probablemente desafiado a hacerlo todos estaban actuando muy tontos ese día pero aún así...

Tal vez en realidad no la había escuchado. Uno de los muertos podría haber estado tratando de llamar su atención. Pero eso era exactamente por lo que debería haberla escuchado. Si ella pudiera perder su don, ella podría ser capaz de ayudarlo a deshacerse del de él.

Aquellos otros chicos dotados eran todos unos freaks. Ella y Sasuke eran cool y podían estar juntos fuera de clase.

* * *

Hola! Que les pareció?

The Guest: sí! Actualizo lo más rápido posible jeje (Tu apodo me hizo reir!)

Aleesa Phinneaghan: Gracias! Los libros son muy recomendables, si te gusta leer y te interesa tengo muchos para recomendar ^^

Karina Bancrofti: No eres molesta al contrario, me encanta, porque a veces no me doy cuenta de algunas palabras y se me pasan jeje

Mitsu No Ryoko: Entiendo tu punto, tomaré tu concejo y revisaré a fondo la historia. Gracias por avisar el tema de la descripción de Sasuke, ya lo corregí, si al leer se te ocurre algún punto para mejorar, no dudes en exponer tus opiniones.

yoyipe: Gracias!

Mañana actualizo!


End file.
